POTC: The Missing Link
by AFireInside888
Summary: Katherine Turner was found at Will's side, but only a year younger than he, she loved the sea just as much. This is Katherine's part of the journey, how she falls for the pirate they call Captain Jack, and how it is she who truly saves he brother. JackOC


This is POTC re-written with a new character, the forgotten little girl found at Will's side upon the floating remnant of the merchant ship.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters involved, or the actor/actresses, though I wish Johnny Depp... never mind, what I do own though, is everything in my bedroom and a few things throughout the house... things I've lost and can't find and a whole whack of movies and books.

This is my version of the movie; the only difference is a single character, Katherine Turner, or Kate for that matter.

Katherine is Will's sister, little sister. Their looks are quite different, but their personalities and dreams are so much alike that the two of them know what the other is thinking at times. Will's love for Elizabeth pulls the strings of his heart so that he goes to save her, and Kate pushes herself to follow as well, to ensure the safety of the only family she knows.

Chapter One: Crossed Swords

-------------------------------------------------

"Yo ho Yo ho, a pirates life for me." Elizabeth sang quietly as the fog rolled over her form, standing at the bow of the ship. A man appeared behind her, not meaning to scare her.

"Quiet missie," he scolded her and she turned to him abruptly. "Cursed pirates sail these waters, you wouldn't want to bring them down on us now would ye?" Lieutenant Norrington, a man in his mid to late twenties stood nearby.

"Mr. Gibbs, That will do!" he said in a formal note, making the man near Elizabeth turn to face him.

"She was singin' 'bout pirates." Mr. Gibbs informed his Higher in Command. "Bad luck to be singin' 'bout pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog, Mark my words." The Lieutenant looked upon him with an undaunted face, not caring whatsoever of silly superstitions.

"Consider them marked." The Lieutenant said coldly and Mr. Gibbs stood but a moment before making his reply.

"Aye Lieutenant." Mr. Gibbs said to the man before him, and then making his way passed him muttering words of further superstition. "Bad luck to have a woman on board too..." he stopped once passed The Lieutenant and pulled a small bottle from within his coat. "Even a miniature one." He took a drink out of it and then was on his way.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said with a slight tinge of a smile from her spot at the front of the ship. The lieutenant made his way towards her, leaving the Governor still in the spot he'd occupied beside the Lieutenant.

"Think again Miss Swann." The lieutenant said emotionless as he came to a standing position beside her, looking out through the fog. "Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them." He finished as he glanced at her for a millisecond, before returning his gaze to the emptiness in front of him. "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." He paused and looked to her as she looked up at him with confusion. "A short drop and a sudden stop." He informed her with a small wicked smile.

Still a bit confused Elizabeth looked to Gibbs to see him pulling at the ties around his neck, mocking a hanging man as he allowed his tongue to animatedly hang from the corner of his mouth. Governor Swann approached his daughter and the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned with the effect the subject will have upon my daughter." The lieutenant glanced at the Governor.

"My apologies Governor Swann." He said and made his way away from them.

"Actually I find that stuff fascinating." She informed her father quite excitedly. He looked down on her with a slight frown.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." He said and left her to her own. She took a moment of watching him walk away before she returned her attention to the water.

Elizabeth stood at the front of the ship, having just been scolded for humming a tune that of a pirate. Through the mist she could see a dark shape floating towards the ship. The shape evolved into that of a parasol in the fog as it got closer and Elizabeth followed it along the side of the ship until she noticed another shape floating upon the water as well.

She watched it closely, squinting to see what it was, and as it got closer she could see two figures lying upon a floating piece of wood.

"Look! Children! There's children in the water!" she called out in a shrill voice, only to make sure she was heard. Lieutenant Norrington ran to the side of the ship, closely followed by many others, including the Governor.

"Man overboard!" he cried upon seeing the floating plank the children lay upon. "Man the Ropes, Haul them aboard!" he called out and the two of them were brought shortly aboard, the little girl being fully conscious, was wriggling in arms to try and get to her brother.

"Let me go!" she cried, held tightly by one of the uniformed men as they lay Will upon the deck. She finally squirmed out of his arms and made her way to Will's side. "Is...is he going to be ok?" she asked hesitantly, afraid her brother might be hurt or worse.

"He's still breathing." Norrington said, though more to inform others than to reassure her worry. She reached out her hand and caressed Will's pallid yet serene face.

"Mary mother o' god!" she heard, along with the navy men surrounding her brother's still body, though she noticed his chest rise and fall softly. Many of the men got up and ran to the side of the ship, where a large uniformed man had said this, looking out at the wreckage below. She looked down at Will, not wanting to leave his side.

She heard the words around her, but didn't pay much attention, but she admittedly heard the word "Pirates." Within the jumble and her heart jumped, she closed her eyes. With her hands upon Wills form she tried to calm her own nerves. She felt his body being lifted and opened her eyes to see him being carried away.

A hand was felt beneath her arms, meant to help her to her feet, but she scrambled upon them herself and made her way after him. They laid him upon a flat surface, but she wasn't concerned with that as she clambered to his side, watching wearily as men were rushing about the deck. A girl seeming to be about her age came closer, eyeing Will and the girl. She stopped and a man came to her side.

"Elizabeth I want you to accompany those two, they'll be in your charge." He paused for but a moment. "Take care of them." Elizabeth nodded and came the rest of the way over. She seemed not to notice the girl sitting there as she reached out and moved some of the hair out of Will's face. He woke abruptly, lifting his head a small bit as he grabbed her arm.

"Will." The little girl gasped and reached her own hand out to touch his that he held her arm with. He looked back to his sister for a second, seeming like a load was lifted off of him at that moment and then he looked back to the girl. He let go of her, and his sister kept her hand in his.

"It's ok, my name's Elizabeth Swann." She recited to him, though she was meaning it to the both of them as she finally took note of the girl's presence presence with a glance her way.

"W-Will Turner." He stuttered in saying and his hand's grip loosened, but it remained there. His state of being was weak and he could barely hold up his head properly.

"I'm watching over you Will." She said, to calm him the slightest bit, then as he lay back down and close his eyes, she looked up to the little girl. "Both of you." the little girl didn't respond, but pulled her hand softly out of Will's as not to wake him and climbed down,

"Katherine Turner" she muttered to Elizabeth softly, walking over to the side of the ship. She looked out at the wreckage and saw that boats were searching it for any survivors.

Elizabeth spied the chain about his neck and grasped it, lifting it to eye level where she could see the medallion bestowed upon it.

"You're a pirate." She gasped, though all Katherine could hear was her incessant mumbling.

"Have they said anything?" Katherine heard a very demanding voice say and turned abruptly to see Lieutenant Norrington standing before her. Katherine slowly made her way back over to them, slightly feeling inferior to the man standing there.

"Their names are Katherine and William Turner, that's all I've found out." Katherine noticed how Elizabeth held something behind her back, a chain dangled the slightest bit from her fingers, but she thought nothing of it.

"Take him below." The lieutenant Said aloud and Will was lifted once again, Katherine followed intent at staying at his side, but Elizabeth did not. Katherine stopped at the top of the stairs where she looked back to see Elizabeth standing by the side of the ship. She thought Elizabeth was supposed to be watching over her and Will. She turned and rushed down the stairs, after Will.

-------------------------------------------------

Katherine arrived at the Blacksmith shop to find Will nowhere to be seen, entering in the back way.

"Will?" she called out softly; knowing if he was there, the simplest sound would get his attention. "Will?" she tried again, hearing no answer. She ventured further into the shop to see a man asleep in a chair, his eyes closed, Mr. Brown.

She grimaced, knowing that this man was not one who deserved her respect. He got all credit for Will's Work, but did nothing himself, plus, before Will came along anything crafted here was not worth the coin paid for it. Will, in fact paid too much attention to his craft, though each time Kate said that to him he would roll his eyes and smirk while shaking his head at her, without any retaliation. He knew she would never cease; she was, as he was, stubborn, but not easily broken. A noise behind her scared her.

She turned around to find another staring at her with interest. He was dressed in what she assumed was a pirate's attire; dread locked hair and a bandana bestowed upon his forehead. Her eyes widened and he smirked at her.

"'Ello luv." He said with that smirk, and she looked to see him with Will's hammer in his hand. She took three large steps to the rack of swords and grasped one quickly. Then turning to face him, he raised a brow.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" you asked, not helping the fact that you were studying his stature, his features beautifully sculpted. He held up his hands and showed her the cuffs around them.

"Now luv, understand I don' mean to hurt ye, ye really don' wanna be crossin' swords with a pirate now do ye?" she let the sword drop a small amount and then held herself firm as she lifted it back up and eyed him with a scowl.

"You're a pirate." she spat at him. He looked taken aback, but smirked all the same, he looked just above her head as the donkey stirred and saw the wheels turning, and they would free him of his restraints.

She hadn't noticed his glance move. "Never trust a pirate." she spat again and lunged towards him at full throttle, he jumped out of the way.

Gasping the prod out of the fire he barely touched it to the donkey's ass and dropped it, then swinging the chain of his cuffs over the tooth of a wheel and the chain broke. She watched with interest as he did so, dumbfounded with his wits, seeing as pirates were supposed to be stupid.

He grasped a sword off the wall and turned to her once again. Seeing her calm did not bother him, he kept the sword held to his front, ready for any further advances.

"I see I underestimated ye luv." He said in his raspy slur. She couldn't help but smile.

"Wouldn't have expected any less from a pirate." He cocked a grin towards her and she stepped forward, turning as she did so and his sword struck hers. He stared at her, straight into her eyes and she felt as though he was reading her like a book, so she threw her sword downwards, towards his shin, where it struck his again.

"Yer no' bad fer a girl." He drawled in saying, seeming impressed as he dashed his own sword towards her neck, which she blocked easily. A predicted move, but not one she would have expected from this man at any point. He pushed back on her sword and she stepped back, though not at her own will, but by his forceful pushing.

A noise at the door startled them both and she absent-mindedly turned to see what it was, but when she turned back he was gone.

The door opened before she could find out exactly where he had gone. Will walked in and immediately eyed her like she'd done something wrong.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" he said, cocking his head to the side, seeming distracted in the way he moved, seeming also like he wasn't at his happiest. He turned and closed the door; she made one last glance around the blacksmith's shop, seeing nothing there she turned back to face her brother, lowering the sword as he headed down the ramp.

"Awaiting your grand entrance, dear blacksmith." she figured the pirate wouldn't stay around with another person here, so she didn't want to worry Will. He gave her a very displeased look, and she held the sword, hilt first towards him. He took it from her gently, eyeing her. "I swear I didn't touch anything but that sword, I've just arrived minutes ago." He lightened the look upon his face and placed the sword back where she had taken it.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated himself bitterly and she flinched at the cold tone to his voice. She gave him a look of disheartenment, and he seemed to immediately realize his faults at taking his aggression out on her.

"I- I made dinner, I just, thought you might be hungry, that's all. Where have you been?" he ran his fingers through his hair and she could see the look now in his eyes, and through them she could see what troubled him. She couldn't help but scan the shop another time, afraid the pirate might be lurking somewhere within, pretty sure of it, there was no escape.

"I was at the governor's house, taking his order to him." He replied softly, walking over to the donkey as it was still walking around in its little circle.

"Will, why do you persist with Elizabeth the way you do..." she veered off as he gave her a look of petulance, patting the donkey softly. She frowned, angered with the way he seemed to try and enforce some sort of authority over her when she was in his presence. He did as she had done and then walked the bit further to see Mr. Brown in his chair.

"Right where I left him." He gave a light smile, but it faded as he found himself at his workbench. "Not where I left it..." he muttered, trailing off as he looked back to Kate with his brow furrowed. "Did you move this?" he questioned about the hammer lain upon a different spot. She frowned, having just told him she hadn't, but made her way over, seeing what he meant.

"Will, I told you, I haven't touched a thing but that sword, and I apologize." He scratched the edge of his brow with the nail on his thumb, then shifting his lips in thought.

"No need to..." he trailed off, just as he looked back to see the hat upon the bench as well. He glanced at her again, not noticing the movement behind him as he reached out towards the hat.

------------------------------------------------------

It's not the easiest thing to do, to work in an extra character without disrupting the plot of the movie too much, but I hoped you like it and want your feedback as best as you can. Give me any little things I have messed up upon, and any ...Ideas you may have for this.

I have most of my own, but anything you would like to see, I will try and incorporate it as best I can, if this works out, I will follow the plot until the end.

If you guys like it. I hope to get at least fifteen reviews before I continue with it, just to make sure that someone is going to read it, I mean, it was hard just to do this first chapter.

To any who read this: I appreciate your support, it's great to get feedback from you guys.

Q: did I change it too much; does the story line still fit in your opinion?

Sincerely, AfireInside.


End file.
